


Children of the force

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Kenobi Twins [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kenobi Twins AU, Mace is not an asshole like in the movies, Obi-wan is precious and must be protected, Padawan Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon gets a couple of reality checks, Yoda is a little shit as always, his sister knows this and will beat anyone who tries to harm him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is a twin. He and his sister grow up together in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. They will face trials and tribulations before destiny determines their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the force

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up trying to keep this in separate things. It's an entire story now. Sods all.

**_Birth_ **

 

She walked slowly up the steps, wondering if, not for the first time, what she was about to do was right. It was difficult to reconcile the reality of her situation with what she felt in her heart. But this was what was best for everyone, even if it destroyed her to do it. The responsibilities she bore upon her shoulders were too great to ignore; the situation could not be allowed to become public knowledge – for the sake of her people and her children.

 _Children_.

At first she had thought she’d only one child, the sensation of life growing in her womb detectable to her near immediately. But as the weeks turned into months she came to understand that it was not one, but two hearts that beat in her womb. Two lives that she was responsible for besides her own. Her mother had been ecstatic at first – the idea of children born that would become heir to their legacy of their family over-shadowing any questions of parentage – until she realised the truth. These children could _never_ be theirs. Her children belonged to the galaxy, to the Republic, to the Force. _Especially_ to the Force.

The late night traffic of Coruscant was strange to her, almost alien in a way; having rarely left her own home planet. Watching it for a moment, Lenia wished with a bittersweet longing that she did not have to do this. That she did not have to give up her own flesh and blood, likely to never been seen or heard from again, to never know her or their family, to never know a mother’s touch or a family gathering with boisterous laughter and cousins to share in childish antics. Oh gods how she _wished_. But she would do her duty and she could not be selfish now.

No matter how much her heart wished for her to be.

The last few steps to the entrance of the Temple seemed almost impossible for her to climb, the heaviness in her heart so complete it was a wonder she had the strength to continue walking. Something pushed her on though, something she couldn’t identify as anything other than the Force. It wasn’t something she was familiar with, having been born with lower force-sensitivity as was typical of her people, and it made the knowledge of the children she carried all the more spectacular. Her planet wasn’t the most peaceful in the galaxy but it was a place of relative peace, war had not broken out for many years and her father was understanding enough that his grandchildren would not be his legacy. Their family would never be the same, and the knowledge of who her children truly were, what they were to her planet, could _never_ be known.

Not even by them and especially not by the Jedi.

Standing atop the last step of the Temple, Lenia took in the lively atmosphere of Coruscant sadly. She would never return here, she knew, and her children would never know her. But they would be _safe_. They would be loved and raised with their safety in mind and it was all she could hope for. They may never know what it was to be raised by their blood relatives, may never experience the measure of a family made both by circumstance and by blood relation… but they would know love. Even if only from each other. It was all she could ask for. All she could hope for. Though she carried her children within her, part of Lenia knew, deep down, that they were not her children alone. They were children of the Force.

And they would be _wonderful_.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The sight that greeted Master Yoda as he entered the Healer’s Ward was, in a word, surprising. In his 800 or so years of living, Yoda had seen many surprising things, some of them he could never explain to his fellow Jedi. Most of them actually. But the young woman lying in a bed, her stomach round with child, and the fierce swirling of the Force surrounding her truly took his breath from him.

Never had he expected _this_.

“It will be quite alright miss,” the healer said in a soothing, calming tone as Yoda approached the bed of the young woman; cane tapping on the tiled ground with gentle clicks. “Your children will be fine.”

Children! Yoda’s ears twitched in surprise. Focusing his gaze on the young woman, Yoda stretched out with the Force and confirmed the healer’s words. What he had assumed was one child, was actually two!

“Please… I need to speak to someone,” the woman in the bed gasped, her voice strained and full of pain. Whether the pain was from childbirth or something else, Yoda wasn’t sure, but he was certain the woman would become stressed should she not speak to a Jedi.

“Speak to me you can,” Yoda intoned as he leapt on to the bed beside the one the woman lay in, careful to avoid her sheet-covered legs. She was human, young and Yoda sensed a faint force-sensitivity in her, too low for training but her children were another matter. “Master Yoda I am.”

“Master Yoda…” The woman panted, leaning her head in his direction and piercing him with sharp, pain filled blue eyes. Her hair was a faint red, and skin pale but not sickly. The clothing she wore was simple yet finely made and Yoda felt, with certainty, that this woman was of decent means. That she would come to the Jedi Temple before her children had even been born intrigued him. “I am Lenia. I request your help…  _please_.”

Surveying the woman – _Lenia_ – Yoda thought for a long moment, trying to understand what the Force was whispering to him as he stared at her. It was important that she was here, but there was something else. Something more important than just her presence.

“Help I will if I can,” Yoda promised, inclining his head slightly even as the woman let out a pained cry. “Come now your children do,” he added, looking at her sadly. He was not certain she would survive labour.

“Please, Master Yoda,” Lenia gasped, fighting to keep her gaze on the small Jedi Master. “My children, they must know each other.  _They_ _must_.”

Yoda’s ears rose in surprise at the request. Force-sensitive children taken by the Jedi Order knew nothing of their families, they lived in the Temple and it was the Order that became their family in a way. For this woman to request her children to know each other as family, true family was against the Code… it was impossible for him to agree to.

“Please,” she continued, locking her gaze with Yoda as though she knew he was going to refuse. “It’s important. They must know. I feel they must know. They will need each other.” She stopped speaking as another contraction ripped through her and she let out a strangled scream.

Yoda moved to leave the room, aware the Healer’s would demand he leave during the birth, but he was stopped by Lenia’s cry.

“No! You  _must_  promise me! Please! I cannot let them go without this! For the sake of all  _they must know_!” Lenia’s voice was weak but something in her words resonated within Yoda – the Force all-but demanding he agree – and, for all that Yoda was a Master and the oldest Jedi still living, he did not know all the ways of the Force. When it spoke to him as strongly as it did now, while the young woman lay in the throes of labour, Yoda accepted that his desire to obey the Code _could not_ supersede the will of the Force.

“Promise I do. Know they shall that twins they are,” Yoda swore, feeling the hum of the Force around him and the young woman relaxed, tension leaving her body that Yoda had not realised was anything other than labour pains. The Force swirled softly, as relaxed as Lenia suddenly, as though the Force itself had been afraid of his refusal. The tension in Lenia’s face drained away and Yoda felt the way the Force almost wrapped itself around her, though it were comforting her in a way Yoda could hardly comprehend even though he felt the edges of it with his own senses.

Leaving the room as silently as he entered, Yoda knew that the mother would survive the birth, the children would be born and he would have to keep his word. The Force demanded it of him.

“Like this the Council will not,” he muttered to himself as he moved solemnly through the halls of the Temple. He smiled softly, a mischievous glint in his gaze as he headed in the direction of his quarters. “But accept it they shall.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Master Yoda,” Lenia sighed, holding her children in her arms for what she knew was to be the last time.

“Young one, time it is,” Yoda intoned quietly, stood beside Master Windu who had accompanied him after the Council meeting this morning. The meeting that had devolved quickly into an argument over Yoda’s decision to obey the Force and defy the Code. Not that there had been much of an argument since Yoda had flatly refused to go back on his word; no matter how frustrated his fellow Councillor’s became.

Mace Windu – a recent appointee to the Council had been the staunchest defender of the Code – had argued with Yoda to the point where Yoda had reminded the young Councillor of the fact that they served the Force, not themselves. It had been an awkward meeting after that yet Yoda felt he had made his point. Mace himself seemed to have come to accept Yoda’s decision, sensing too that the Force demanded this be done.

“Their names, gave them you have?” Yoda continued as he again jumped atop the bed beside Lenia, who stared at her children with a sad smile on her face. The energy of the Force pulsed about them in a way that made both Yoda and Mace uncomfortable. No child they had ever come across caused such behaviour and it was disconcerting how strongly the Force reacted to the two infants.

Lenia nodded slowly, looking up at Yoda and Mace as the latter stood beside Yoda and stared impassively at the woman and her children. The blank look on the other Master’s face didn’t unsettle Lenia, she had received similar looks throughout her life as the child of a monarch, but it was the instinctive knowledge that the Master was focused on her children and what she felt, deep inside, was the Force acting around them. Though her sensitivity was low, and she had never been trained, carrying her children had enabled Lenia to recognise the Force when it was overtly present.

“Adara,” Lenia intoned, raising her left arm slightly to indicate her daughter, the eldest by ten minutes, before looking to her son. “Obi-Wan.” She smiled sadly, almost heartbroken by what she had to now say. “Adara and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Raised together they shall be. Brother and sister they are,” Yoda promised, watching as the two infants almost instinctively manipulated the Force about them as they moved closer to one another in their slumber. It was amazing and humbling for the old Master to see such innocence in the children, but it worried him how responsive the Force was to them, and how their destinies seemed to grow and diminish with each pulse of the Force about them.

“Thank you,” Lenia whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked at her children one last time. She leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to each of their foreheads. “My fire and soul. Heart of my heart. I love you both.”

In the silence of the healer’s ward, Masters Yoda and Mace watched as Lenia gave her children to the Healer stood beside her bed and prepared to leave the Temple, never to return, leaving her children behind her.


End file.
